


Late Night Snack

by jangsol



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [8]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol
Summary: Yubin running out in the middle of the night to get food Minji is craving
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687519
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for days. I'm rusty. This is my getting back to writing... writing. But you guys need more Jiubin.
> 
> This is also for Laurynn. Who is dying for more Jiubin.
> 
> Prompt taken from https://prompts.neocities.org/

From: My Love

[Are you done with work yet? 1:08AM]

[Just about to leave the office. 1:10AM]

[Can you buy some makchang? 1:10AM]

[Ok 1:10AM]

[(typing...)]

[And beer, I know 1:10AM]

[:) you’re the best 1:11AM]

Yubin grinned as she put her phone away. She quickly saved her work, thoughtfully resting her chin on her palm. It has been years since their college days and yet Minji’s old habits die hard. She chuckled and shook her head. 

***

_Minji put her pen in the crook of the book and looked up at her study partner, still fully concentrated on the textbook in front of her._

_“Yubin?”_

_“Hmm?” The younger girl responded, eyes still darting back and forth between the text in front of her._

_“What about a snack?”_

_“Sure. What snack were you thinking of?”_

_“Makchang.”_

_She picked up her phone on the carpeted floor next to her and looked at her lit up screen. “Now?” Yubin pushed her glasses further up her nose as she looked at Minji with raised eyebrows._

_“Yah.”_

_Yubin looked at the clock on the living room wall, checking the time again, as if her phone was lying to her._

_“Unnie, it’s late.”_

_Minji whined and laid her head down on her book. “I don’t think I can continue studying if I don’t satisfy my craving.”_

_Yubin wordlessly got up from her seat on the floor, stretching as she went into her room. She came out soon after in a cap and sweatshirt._

_“Yubin, where are you going?” Minji asked._

_The younger girl looked at her like it was a ridiculous question. “Unnie, you said you wanted makchang. I’m going to get makchang.”_

_Minji scrambled onto her knees. “_ You’re really going?”

_Yubin looked at her confusedly. “You said you can’t continue studying without satisfying your craving. We need to finish studying within the week. Isn’t the choice obvious? Anyways, I’ll be quick. There’s a makchang place not too far from campus. I’ll see you in a bit.”_

_The younger girl left before Minji could offer to go with her, or tell her to come back safely, or a thank you. She just sat back down with the widest smile on her face._

***

Yubin opened their apartment door, keeping it tight so Cherry wouldn’t run out. The pomeranian ran towards her, jumping and snort-barking as she closed the door. It stood on its hind legs, two paws on her shin, and Yubin bent down to pick up the animal. 

“Hi Cherry.” The dog struggled a little more in her grasp, twisting its small body around to lick a cheek, excited the other owner was home. “I know,” Yubin cooed, pouting her lips at the dog, “I missed you too.”

“Yubin?”

“Unnie, I’m home.”

Minji came out of their bedroom, smiling at the sight—Yubin holding bags of food and beer, an overstimulated dog in her other hand, standing in their entranceway. The picture was perfect. 

“Unnie?” Minji snapped out of her thoughts and stood straight. “Aren’t you going to help me with these?”

The older girl laughed at herself and grabbed the bags. She cupped Yubin’s cheek and gave her a kiss.

“Welcome home. Go wash up.”

“Okay.”

Minji stood in the entryway a little longer watching as Yubin held onto their child now with both hands, making incomprehensible sounds at the animal. She took the food to the dining table, Yubin coming out not long after to sit next to her, Cherry settling calmly on her lap. The ritual was routine. 

The older girl watched the younger girl picking up the rounds of intestines delicately with her chopstick to pop it into her mouth, her other hand scratching the back of Cherry’s ear. 

“Do you remember the first time we had makchang together?”

“Mm,” Yubin mumbled, putting another makchang in her mouth. “We were studying for finals and you were craving it in the middle of the night.”

“Remember you couldn’t drink beer then?”

“Mm.”

Minji laughed. “And then you had too much and that was when you confessed to me?”

Yubin chuckled. “I remember everything,” she said, setting her chopsticks down to look at her with a smirk on her face. “You won’t be getting drunk confessions from me anymore.” 

“Do you need to be drunk to confess to me though?”

“Nope,” Yubin replied, staring right into her eyes. “I love you.”

Cherry jumped off Yubin’s lap as she took its place. It was natural, her wrapping her arms around her shoulder, Yubin wrapping hers around her waist as they kissed. 

“I love you too.”

It was perfect.


End file.
